Chapter 663 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 663: Black Leg Nami PG 1 *Brownbeard:*looks shocked and thinks* Law-san outside....Marines.....? What the hell is going on? *Luffy:*waves at Law* Heeeey!!! Your that room guy from two years ago!!! *Law:*looks at him* ....... *Usopp: Luffy, who is that guy? *Robin: Trafalgar Law. He's a new Shichibukai. PG 2 *Luffy:*sees Smoker down* Smokie!! What are you doing here? *Smoker:*weak* Strawhat...... *Law:*looks at Smoker and raises his sword* You're still alive? You truelly are a monster Smoker. *Smoker:?! *Law:*interuppted by cannon fire hitting the area around him* PG 3 *Marines:*from a mountain* Stay away from our Vice-Admiral you traitor!! *Smoker: idiots.... *Law:*glares at them and runs back to the door* *Tashigi: Stop shooting!!! *Marine: Captain-chan? *Tashigi: First we go and see what has happened to Smoker-san, then we go after Law. *Marines: Yes ma'me PG 4 *Leggy: hheeyyy!!! that was the Shichibukai that cut me!!! *Luffy:*is pulled up as Leggy stands up and starts to run after Law* Whoooaaa!!! *Leggy:*running* I wont forgive you!!! *Usopp: Luffy!!!!!! *Zoro:*folding his arms* Guess we have no choice but to go after him. *Brook:*looks behind* But Zoro-san..... *Zoro:hm? PG 5 *Strawhats:*see alot of marines charging towards their way* *Brook: There are marines coming!!! Yohohoho!!!!! *Usopp: Seriously?! What's with this island?! *Zoro:*sees Tashigi in the front of the charge* Dammit..... PG 6 *Franky(Chopper body):*brain point* Hey, this isnt my super body!! What is this?! *Chopper(Sanji body):*coughs* this is so disgusting!! I hate cigarattes!! *Nami(Franky Body): This must be Law's ability. We've been switched. *Sanji(Nami body):*looks around* Am I in.....? *looks down* PG 7 *Sanji(Nami body):*heart eyeys* Mellorine!!!! I have the body of a goddess!!! *hugs himself* This is so great!!! I can feel all I wa- *Nami(Franky body):*bops Sanji one good time* Dont even think about!!! *Sanji(Nami body):*on the ground* Right.....I apologize....Nami-san... PG 8 *Hazmat Men:*charge at them* There they are!!! Master wants them captured now!!! *Chopper(Sanji body): They're coming again!! *Franky(Chopper body):*glares* Then lets suuper take them down!! *Chopper(Sanji body):*runs at them and punches* Heavy Gong!! *Hazmat Man:*is punched on his chest but doesnt get blown away*....... *Chopper(Sanji body):?! PG 9 *Hazmat Man:*grabs him by the throat and holds him up* *Franky(Chopper body):*standing in front of them and aiming his arms at them* Let him go!! Franky...... *Hazmat Men:*look at him* *Franky(Chopper body):Radical Beam!!!! '*nothing happens* *Hazmat Men:....... *Franky(Chopper body):What the hell? PG 10 *Hazmat Man:*captures him with a net and holds him up* Two down, two to go. *Children: Tanuki!! Swirl!! *Nami(Franky body):This is bad. Since we aren't in our right bodies, we can't use our own abilities. No amount of training could prepare us for something like this. *Hazmat Men:*run at them* come on, they are powerless!!! This is our chance!! *Children:*hide behind Nami(Franky body)* Protect us Mr. Robot!! *Nami(Franky): Hold on a minute! PG 11 *Hazmat Man:*is kicked in the face by Sanji(Nami body) and flown into his commrades* *Nami(Franky body): Sanji-kun? *Sanji(Nami body):*picks up his cigaratte and smokes* Its going to be alright Nami-san. *DON STANCE* My training was made for this kind of situation. PG 12 *Law:*running down a hallway with Leggy right behind him* *Leggy:*running after him*come back you!!!! *Luffy:*being carried* whooaa!!! *Law:*stops in the middle of a large room and slashes at his pursuer* *Luffy:?! PG 13 *Law:*slashes the pair of legs in half* *Luffy:*appears above Law and lands on his feet* that was close. *Law/Luffy:*glance at each other* *Master/Mone:*look at many moniters* *Mone:Ufufufufu, things are really heating up. *Master: Stop enjoying this will you? PG 14 *Master: Marines outside. Pirates inside. I stationed here for the privacy dammit!!! *'Info Box: Punk Hazard Scientist: Aristole *Mone:*smiles and licks her lips* May I offer some assistance? *Aristole:*looks at her*:....... PG 15 *Luffy: Hey, my friends are supposed to be here. Do you know where they are? *Law:*folds his arms* Yeah I saw them. *Luffy:*grins* Great, then you can take me to them. *Law:Actually..... *Luffy:hm? PG 16 *Law: My associate on this island doen't want anyone to know of our pressence here. Your crew has already ruined our little secret. *Luffy:*picks in ear* yeah, so? *Law:*glares* So, we have to capture you and your crew. We can't let you leave this island. *Luffy:*glares* Where are my friends? *Law:*grins* You'll be with them shortly. PG 17 *Luffy:*steams up* Gear 2nd *Law:*thinking as he stands ready* Cant risk using my ability. Guess I do this the old fashioned way. END Category:Prediction